Volturi, a History
by Bobby Rae
Summary: Ok, here’s the idea I’m answering my 2 of my own questions here -What was the “Beginning” of the Volturi? and What if Bella was Aro’s true, biological daughter? I’m trying to keep this as historically correct as possible- well as correct as I can get.


Disclaimer- I don't own twilight, I never have and I never will. –starts sobbing uncontrollably-

A/N- ok, here's the idea (I'm answering my 2 of my own questions here)-What was the "Beginning" of the Volturi? and What if Bella was Aro's true, biological daughter? I'm trying to keep this as historically correct as possible- well as correct as I can get with my weird plot. I based this is the fall of Caesar, because two of the head assassins were Marcus Brutus and Gaius Cassius- I mean, how close can you get?

I'm sorry to those who are waiting for updates! I wrote this to help myself out of writer's block!

So here I go! ;-)

LADIDALADIDALADIDALADIDALADIDALADIDALADIDALADIDALADIDALA

MARCH 15, 44BCE

"Beware of the Ides of March"

As the mob of senators gathered around the power-hungry dictator, which were led by Marcus Brutus, Caius Cassius, and Aro Lepidus, Caesar's eyes widened, seeing that this gathering was going to lead to his doom.

Marcus plunged his dagger into his foster father's back, Caesar looked at who betrayed him first.

All he said was "Et tu Brut?" ("You too, Brutus?" A/N- this is what he said in Shakespeare's version, no one really knows what he really said) before he was stabbed to death.

When their former ruler stopped struggling, the senators left the Senate chamber, separating from the deadly mob they were previously.

The last to leave were the three that led the mob, Marcus, Caius, and Aro.

They were whispering to each other, planning how to keep their status after their traitorous deed.

But they were brought to a halt by a figure that was shadowed in the doorway leading to the exit of the Roman Senate.

"So, you three are the creators of the conspiracy against Caesar. I congratulate you all. Though I pity I didn't get to him first." He inhaled, savoring whatever he smelled in the air. Then he walked into the light provided by the torches, revealing who he was, Octavian, Caesar's grandnephew and adopted son.

The three conspirators were sure he was going to report them to the officials, in which they were sure to get a death sentence.

Instead, Octavian offered power. "I'm sure you three have a plan to gain absolute power, if you don't want to be sentenced to death by tomorrow, I hope you will include me in that plan."

"How do we know this isn't a ruse?" Marcus asked.

"I can assure you, my pledge is sincere." He placed his hand over his chest and nodded his head. "Let us meet somewhere else, under other circumstances for this discussion." He pondered for a moment, but Aro beat him to it.

"Let us meet in my household, my daughter would be pleased to make us supper."

He grimaced for a moment, then he nodded, "That will be fine, does she know of this?"

"No, I would never tell her about tonight."

"Perfect, well we shall meet again." Octavian walked past them, towards the senate chamber in which they left.

Caius was the first to speak once they left the building. "How do you know he's not bluffing, Aro? And then you invite him to your own household? Are you ill!"

Aro smiled, "I have a hunch he will be useful to us, now I must depart. I shall see you tomorrow."

Aro left the two skeptical senators with their suspicions. He couldn't wait to get home to his Isabella.

Isabella was his beautiful daughter, his pride and joy that any nobleman would be envious of.

After her mother died when Isabella was an infant, Aro made sure he made his wife proud when he educated her, she was now suited to be a senator. _She would be a fine senator, but she's a woman, it wouldn't be allowed._ He thought.

But her time was wasted away doing what was expected, supervising slaves doing housework and helping around the kitchen, while she could be working away in politics, philosophy, arithmetic, or sciences.

_She could do so much more…_

She was the only person that Aro couldn't "read", he had a gift; he had a hunch (which was almost always correct) what someone was going to do or even what he or she did, just by feeling his or her presence. But Isabella, she always surprised him.

His loyal slave, Philip, welcomed Aro at the entrance.

"Good evening, master."

"Indeed it is, Philip, is supper ready?"

"Yes sir, your daughter is waiting for you at the dining hall."

"Good, after you put my cloak away, you may have dinner and retire." Aro handed him his cloak and Philip bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you master."

Aro walked to the dining hall, anxious to see his daughter after a long day, he enjoyed their complicated conversations on everyday, Roman life, politics, weather, trade, art, or even sciences.

His exuberant, beautiful daughter, giving him a short embrace then handing him a glass of wine, welcomed him.

"What is this? Do you expect company?" He asked when he saw the feast on the table.

"It's your homecoming, I had to prepare something special for you!" She took a seat at the head of the rectangular table, which was in front of the fireplace. He took the seat across from hers.

"Isabella, I leave the household for less than a day, and this is the greeting I receive? Maybe I should work at senate more frequently." Isabella's eyes widened.

"No!"

Her father chuckled, "I was just teasing, no need to get upset."

She rolled her eyes, "You know, if you keep lying to me, I may not believe you anymore."

"Pity, I shall have to retire my teasing so you can believe me. I will not be able to enjoy my time around you anymore." Aro put the back of his hand to his forehead, mimicking an actor in a play they both saw.

"I wish my father to enjoy all of his life, especially around me, so tease me if you must, it won't mean I won't enjoy it!" she pointed her index finger at him.

They both laughed.

For the rest of the supper, they talked about the senate.

"So, have the conflicts with Caesar been solved?" she asked.

Aro knew better than to tell the truth, that he helped plan an assassination.

"I wouldn't know, I missed the meeting that was held, Marcus and Caius wanted my presence in the library and it was simply too late when we realized that it was twilight." He said what they decided as an alibi with such confidence, that he even added a sheepish face to make it more believable. _I should act in a drama._ He thought. _She has to believe me, she has no skill in lying, and she will believe anyone with just a little skill. _

He remembered when she was only nine years old, while he was gone; she accidentally broke a favorite vase of his.

_Aro walked into the foyer, he saw his Bella, who like to be called that when she was that age, leaning over and picking up shards of broken ceramic tile up from the ground._

"_Bella? What happened? Are you alright?" he picked her up, seeing if she cut herself on the shards. "You ought to have a slave clean that up, you could cut yourself!" he hugged her, "Now tell me, what happened?"_

"_I don't know, I was in the kitchen and I heard a crash and I came in here and your vase was broken!" It was a good story, but her tears gave her away._

_Aro hugged her again, "Bella, my Isabella, you don't have to lie to me, now tell me the truth, what happened?"_

_She sniffed, wiping her nose with a piece of cloth from her toga. "I –sniff- just wanted to see the back of your vase, to see the pictures on the back. I am so sorry! Please forgive me, please don't whip me with a stick!" she started to bawl. _

_Aro laughed, "Silly Bella, have I ever beat you?"_

"_-sniff- no"_

"_I don't see a reason why to do such a horrendous act now, the vase is easily replaceable." The last part was a lie; the vase was given to him when he was first elected as a senate. "Now, let us call Phillip to clean this for us and you could show me what Penelope taught you in the kitchen."_

_She brightened up at that. "Oh, father! She taught me how to brew tea! I could make you some, it's really good!"_

_Later, Aro was sipping his over-brewed tea while his daughter watched him carefully, awaiting his reaction._

"_It's wonderful!" he exclaimed as he tried to hide his disgust._


End file.
